The Tears
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Inspired by "Safe and Sound" song by Taylor Swift vii Wars. Only tears he have left. His heart only belong here forever. No one can understand his pain , no one. Fem Yugi. Sad Story


MusicGranz ; My heart feel hurt when I wrote this story ... I don't know why

Mala : That's strange

MusicGranz : yeah , At least you're not leaving me

Mala : No no no I'll stay with you forever. Don't Worry

MusicGranz : Thanks Love

Btw enjoy readers!

~~~~The Tears~~~~

_Flashbacks Start_

_Yami Sennen , standing in front of a beautiful amethyst girl. Yugi Mutou. Right now they're under a sakura tree_

_This girl seize his heart with her beauty. "Yugi , can I-I s-say something ?" Yami asked._

_"Yes , what is it ?" Yugi said "I-... I can describe this feeling. Only three words that can describe thus feeling , but even this three words are not enough to describe. Yugi for a long time I-I-I love y-you" Yami said and he blushed lightly_

_Yugi blushed crimsonly. "I-I don't know how to describe this feeling too ..." Yugi said "Y-" Yami about to say something and suddenly Yugi hugged him. "I-I-I loveyoutoo" Yugi said._

_Yami surprised and smiled , Yami hugged back_

_Their love story is already started since they confessed each other_

_Flashbacks ends_

Now Yami is standing where his heart belong.

Where his heart will be there for eternity.

His heart only belong to Yugi Mutou. The lovely Amethyst beautiful girl.

Right now he standing infront of her ... grave

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go" _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_Flashbacks Start_

_Yami and Yugi is sitting in a bench seeing the beautiful stars and a beautiful moon._

_"The sky is so beautiful at night." Yugi said. "But not as beautiful as you , my Angel" Yami added._

_Yugi blushed "You say that all the time" Yugi said. "But it's the truth and I always mean it." Yami said._

_"Yami , can I ask you something ?" Yugi said. "What is it love ?" Yami asked._

_"W-will you n-never l-let go of m-me ?" Yugi asked. Yami surprised by this question._

_"I will never let you go , I promise. I love you with all of my heart" Yami said_

_Tears began to roll down of Yugi's face "Thank You Yami" Yugi said._

_Yami noticed that Yugi is crying. "Why are you crying Yugi ? Did I do something wrong ?" Yami asked. He worried about his lover_

_Yugi shook her head "N-no I'm fine" Yugi said. Yami hugged her and Yugi hugged back._

_Yugi is crying , Yami know it. There's must be something wrong._

_Now , he's very worried about her._

_Flashbacks Ends_

"Is this what you mean when you asked me that question" Yami said as tears rolling down his faces

_I remember you said_  
_"don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed_  
_Tonight_

_Flashbacks start_

_Yami is sitting next to Yugi. Yugi is lied in the hospital's bed. Right now she is unconscious. "Why didn't you tell me that you have leukemia ?" Yami whispered._

_Tears rolling down his face and then someone squeezed his hand slightly. Yami looked up "Y-Yugi y-you're awake" Yami said._

_Yugi smiled weakly "Don't worry I'll be fine" Yugi said with a weak voice. _

_But still , Yami continue to crying as he hugged her._

_"Just don't leave me alone then I'll be fine" Yugi said Yami just nodded. He still speechless after knowing what sickness he had._

_"Ssshh ... It's okay Yami" Yugi said. Yami is not fooled by Yugi words. He know that she can die anytime._

_Flashbacks ends_

"You say you're gonna be okay if I don't leave you alone" Yami said as the tears keep rolling down his face

He have lost everything

He have lost his life.

He have lost his love

He have lost everything

Now , he only has tears that keep rolling down his face.

His lover is gone. His heart is so hurt.

Only tears that he have now , each time he remembered the time that he spent with Yugi.

Now Yugi and the time he spent with Yugi is just a memories

A very precious memories taht he will never forget for all of his life.

No one can change her place , no one can change his heart.

His heart only belong to Yugi and no one else.

That's why his heart will be with Yugi for eternity.

"I wish I can die right now and stay with you forever" Yami said

Right now no one will understand his pain. Even his family and friends

He just want to die and stay with Yugi

FOREVER.

~~~~The end~~~~

MusicGranz : I really put my feeling to wrote this story

Mala : It's so sad that Yugi died

Yugi : Hey , I'm not dead. I'm still alive and healthy

Yami : Yeah , don't ever make a story like that every again

MusicGranz : Hey It's just a fan fiction

Stay tune and review readers.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
